


I'm your hope

by LunaLovel



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Kidnapping, Yandere, Yandere!BTS, Yandere!J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovel/pseuds/LunaLovel
Summary: "I'm your one and only hope."Yandere!Hoseok so be aware, you have been warned.





	I'm your hope

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got this idea of Yandere!Hoseok taking his catchphrase way too seriously at 3 am and this happened... Might rewrite the summary once I have slept a bit as it's now currently 5 am. Sooo... Enjoy, I guess?

I shivered in the freezing december weather. The piercing cold wind felt like it was blowing right through my skin and flesh, chilling me to the bone. Last time I was outside it was still pleasantly warm…

I was so happy that I could finally escape _him_ that I didn’t even grab anything. I thought about trying to find my phone and wallet but he hid those a long time ago. Hell, he may have even thrown them out or burned them, I wouldn’t be surprised. I didn’t know how much time I had to run and I didn’t want to risk it by putting on shoes or a jacket. So, in the end, I ran out of the apartment in my house shoes, in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

As soon as I got a couple blocks away I looked for a place that I could seek help in. I needed a place that was still open despite it being dark outside, a place full of people, preferably warm if I didn’t want to get pneumonia or something of the sort. I saw a Starbucks sign and couldn’t believe my luck. It had everything I wanted, it was warm, it was still open, and it was full of people that could be witnesses in case he somehow found me there. I ran in, practically tearing up the front door. I felt everyone’s eyes on me, giving me questioning looks, but I could not bring myself to care. There was a long line of people waiting to give their order, but I had no time to wait that out so I went straight up to a barista. The blonde haired boy looked at me with big, shocked eyes, almost as if he knew me and was surprised to see me there, but I disregarded that, thinking it was me being paranoid after being locked up for so long.

Before he could tell me to go back to the end of the line, I spoke, hurriedly, “Please, call the police! A man has kidnapped me, I have been imprisoned in his house for months now! Help me please, he could be here any moment, he _always_ find me!”

His eyes grew even wider, then he looked behind him to search for another barista and told him to cover for him while he was dealing with me.

“Don’t worry madam, come with me, I will hide you in the staff room and then I’m calling the police immediately, is that okay with you?”

I nodded weakly as he put one hand on my back and guided me into a small room. He sat me down onto a couch and put a blanket over me, which I appreciated very much after being out in the freezing cold. He went back out for a second and came back with a hot cup of coffee which he handed to me and which I accepted gratefully. I took a big sip from the steaming liquid and hummed in contentment. I was actually a huge Starbucks addict before I met _him_. Of course the first place I would stop at after being locked up for almost 4 months would be a Starbucks, how typical...

“It’s okay, you are safe now. Stay here and be quiet, he won’t find you back here, I promise. Only staff can come in. I have already called the cops, I’ll go out to wait for them, alright?”

His voice was super calming and I was so tired from running, the cold, and from the weight of the blanket that I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment. I knew I shouldn’t, but I just felt so damn sleepy. Must have been the relief washing over me, the adrenaline from my escape slowly disappearing from my system.

“Yeah… Thank you-”, I looked at his name tag to thank him by name when I froze.

 _Jimin_.

I suddenly knew why he looked so familiar, and why I felt like he recognized me. Jimin. One of Hoseok’s good friends. The last time I saw him his hair was brown and styled completely different, and he was wearing a face mask too,hence why I didn't realize it was him immediately.

I didn’t think much of it at the time, but I later realized, all of Hoseok’s friends wore face masks when we met. They all knew about his plan to kidnap me and they were all trying to hide their faces in case I ever got out so I couldn’t recognize them.

I remember when realization first hit me, I almost puked. I couldn’t believe how truly disgusting people could be. He had 6 best friends who I’ve all met before he kidnapped me. They had to know. I just know it. Did they love Hoseok so much that they would protect him from the law, even if he was doing something this vile? Or were they all crazy like him, did they abduct people too? Were they some kind of a fucked up sadistic gang who all helped each other out so they could carry on doing unspeakable things like this?

I only met two of them after Hoseok has kidnapped me, Kook and Jin. They were always kind to me, like they pitied me or felt sad for me because of my situation, but they would never help me. I begged them, cried, promised all kinds of things I would do if they assisted my escape, but they never did. Although they never told Hoseok about my attempts to get their help either, I would have known if they did, because I would have got punishment for it from him for sure. He was very forgiving about a lot of things, but when it came to me trying to leave him… Yeah, not so much.

This was him for sure. This had to be _that_ Jimin. He saw my eyes go wide and he smiled at me, empathetically.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. He will be here in a few short minutes. How did you manage to escape anyway? Hoseok must have become too soft for you and somehow let his guard down too much. I’m gonna have a talk with him after all of this has been sorted out.”

He looked angelic, batting his long eyelashes, his plump lips in a beautiful, kind smile, but his eyes had a cruel glint to them and his words felt empty and sadistic. He was emotionless and cold, although his faked reassuring tone could fool anybody.

I wanted to scream, and kick, and shout, and run far far away, but my body would not move. It felt like my limbs were made of heavy metal, like moving even an inch would be an impossible task. What the hell was happening?

He saw me struggle, then panic because I couldn’t move, and his kind smiled turned into an evil grin.

The coffee. Of course. He knew I wouldn’t refuse, Hoseok probably told him all about me, including my obsession with Starbucks.

Jimin slowly walked out of the room, and I heard a click as he closed the door behind him. Once again, I was trapped.

I tried so hard to stand up to try to escape, but I just couldn’t. I felt my eyelids closing and I cursed myself for being so stupid. Tears started rolling down my cheeks one by one as I slowly slipped into nothingness.

 

I lazily opened my eyes, still groggy because of the drug that was put into my coffee, and started silently sobbing as I recognized the room I was kept in for the past few months. I failed. I failed and I probably wont ever have the chance to escape again.

I felt strong, familiar arms envelop me in a warm hug and my sobs turned into hysterical weeping.

“Oh come on, Y/N, it’s okay, you are home now, don’t worry, no one will hurt you,” Hoseok said, clutching me close to his chest, petting my hair. I wanted to scream, to tell him not to touch me, to punch him unconscious. But I knew better. If I did, the punishment later would be far worse than anything I could ever do to him. So I just cried and cried, harder than anyone has ever done. I mourned my lost past and my stolen future.

“I can’t believe you tried to leave me. I thought you loved me… Don’t you know? I’m the only person that can keep you safe. I love you more than anyone ever will. Why don’t you understand that?”

I whimpered in between sobs, I was crying too hard to give a coherent response.

“Look at what you made me do,” he pointed at my desk where I usually drew, my one escape from my miserable reality. The desk was broken, my art supplies a mess, my drawings torn apart. I cried even harder.

“I’m sorry baby but you made me so angry. You know you can do anything and I won’t mind, but trying to escape? Running away from me? How could you?”

“I’m sorry,” I choked out, afraid that if I don’t say it, I will receive more punishment.

“It’s okay, just don’t ever do it again,” he said, giving me a long kiss on my forehead.

I finally looked up at him. He was handsome as always, flaming red hair, intense dark brown eyes, although his lips, which usually formed the brightest smile you have ever seen in your life, were now in a pout. I hated him. How could someone so perfect be so rotten inside? I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

“You knew if I ever ran away I would unconsciously run to a familiar place like Starbucks, didn’t you?”

He smiled and nodded, like he was proud of himself. I felt sick.

“Is that why Jimin works there? Does he have no better thing to do then to work at a place like that, just for you? And what about the others? Do they all kidnap people like you do? Are you part of some illegal ring of people who abduct others? How many girls lives have you ruined before mine?”

I knew I said too much and that my tone was out of line but I couldn’t stop myself. I was too angry and disgusted, I couldn't hold back. He seemed offended, like I just accused him of something horrible, something he would never do.

“No, sweetheart, you’ve got this all wrong. We don’t kidnap people. I don’t kidnap people. I have never done something like this before. You are… Special. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I have to protect you, I need to keep you by my side forever, you have to understand that.”

Silence.

“What about the others then,” I asked weakly. Jin and Kook were so kind, I could never understand why they would help someone like him.

He hesitated for a moment, then signed out loud.

“We met online, years ago, on a site for people who… Have weird interests. Some of us get too obsessed with people, some of us like fire a little too much, some of us can’t resist things that sparkle, and some of us like to torture others.”

When he said ‘torture’, I instantly thought of Jimin’s sadistic smile and the fact that he had drugs on him that would knock a person out immediately.

“Jimin needed a place he could work at where he would meet with many new people daily, and I needed someone who worked at the nearest Starbucks for the hours when I was out working too, in case you escaped while I was at my job, so it was a good deal for the both of us.”

I was speechless. I felt sick again, like I could puke just by the sheer fact of how vile and horrid all of this was.

He must have seen the horrified expression on my face because he hugged me tighter, pressing small kisses all over my temple and cheeks. “Don’t worry, they know they can’t hurt you, I would kill them if they ever laid a hand on you.”

And I knew he meant what he said. He would literally kill them, just like how he murdered my brother when he came to this place to look for me a few weeks back.

“It’s okay. I’m here, and you are here, and that is all that matters. I love you. Don’t forget, I’m your hope. _I’m your one and only hope_. So never leave me again.”


End file.
